Finite
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Terkadang suatu kata yang tak terhingga terdengar keramat/Seakan tak terhingga itu adalah absolut/Nyatanya bagiku tak terhingga itu.../Hanyalah sesuatu yang terhingga/ Gomen jika Taka memasukkan genre yang salah/ Bashing Chara/ SasuHina/ RnR please!


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Finite ©**** Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/Angst**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Hinata POV, No Bashing Chara, Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write..._**

**SasuHina**

**.**

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

**Finite**

.

.

_Terkadang suatu kata yang tak terhingga terdengar keramat  
Seakan tak terhingga itu adalah _absolut_  
Nyatanya bagiku tak terhingga itu...  
Hanyalah sesuatu yang terhingga  
._

_._

_._

Dalam lindungan _lembayung_ senja yang menyiratkan semburat oranye, aku menyebrangi sebuah persimpangan jalan. Seketika waktu terasa terhenti, bagai waktu yang membeku saat berpapasan dengan dirimu. Kita berjalan berlawanan arah dalam satu pandangan lurus kedepan. Tidak ada tegur sapa yang dulu selalu kita ucapkan. Kini hanyalah ada sebuah hati dingin yang kau ciptakan untukku.

Senyum miris kusunggingkan saat aku telah mendapatkan seluruh kesadaranku dan saat aku telah menyadari bahwa sekarang ini aku sudah berada di seberang jalan. Menoleh kebelakang adalah satu hal yang tidak aku inginkan, tapi tubuhku berkata lain. Aku bisa membohongi diriku tapi, tubuhku selalu jujur padaku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menoleh kebelakang, dan yang kulihat hanya _siluet_ dirimu yang kian menjauh dari _direksi netra_ _ametysht _milikku. Miris rasanya menelan kepahitan kejamnya takdir.

Seakan aku kembali tersadar setelah sebuah tubrukan pada tubuhku yang membuat aku sedikit bergeser dari poisisiku sebelumnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat dan menepuk-nepuk pipiku dengan tangan pucatku yang dingin. Aku berharap hatiku bisa menjadi beku dengan seiring datangnya musim salju yang semakin dekat.

**Xxx Finite xxX**

Pertengahan _November_ ini adalah saatnya kepulanganku ke _Jepang_, setelah selama sepuluh tahun ini aku tidak pernah pulang kesana. Awalnya aku berniat menetap di sini, _Jerman_. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau sekarang aku akan bisa menentramkan diriku di sini. Setelah semua itu terjadi aku menjadi tidak kerasan tinggal di sini. Tinggal dengan segala kenangan yang menyesakkan dada sangatlah tidak baik, jika kau ingin hidup dengan nyaman. Dan karena aku ingin melakukan segala kegiatanku dengan nyaman, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan lagi tinggal di sini lagi. Semua ini hanya membuat lelah hatiku.

Di suatu pagi yang penuh _mega_, dimana setetes hasil _kondensasi_ mulai berjatuhan dengan anggunnya. Membuat suara nyaring saat menjatuhkan dirinya di jendela kamar milikku ini. Tak ada yang kulakukan selain duduk di kasur _queen size_ku sembari menatap rintik hujan yang kian melebat. Aku hanya menunggu kedatangan taksi yang akan menjemputku menuju bandara, mengantarkan kepulanganku ke _Jepang_. Dan ternyata tak lama setelah hujan kian menderas, suara klakson mobil terdengar dari depan rumah mungil milikku ini. Kurasa itu adalah taksi yang kupesan, sebaiknya aku segera mengambil koperku dan bergegas.

Dan benar saja ternyata itu memang suara klakson taksi bandara. Aku harus segera bergegas untuk _chek in_ di bandara. Aku sangat tidak ingin tertinggal pesawat, karena aku tidak mau lebih lama lagi berada di sini. Lima belas menit waktuyang cukup untuk mengantarkanku sampai dengan selamat di bandara. Setelah aku membayar ongkos taksi tersebut dan berterimakasih kepada supirnya aku lekas menarik koperku menuju ke dalam untuk _check in_ dan kemudian menunggu di ruang tunggu.

Ternyata pesawat menuju _Jepang_ harus mengalami keterlambatan selama dua puluh menit. Bukan waktu yang lama memang, tapi bagiku yang selalu tepat waktu keterlambatan pesawat ini sangatlah lama. Aku merutuki cuaca yang tiba-tiba buruk, karena itu aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menuju _Jepang_. Tapi penantianku membuahkan hasil, setelah aku menunggu selama dua puluh menit aku dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat yang akan membawaku ke Jepang.

Dengan masih sedikit merasa kesal, aku menenteng tas kecilku dan melangkah cepat menuju ke dalam badan pesawat. Aku sudah cukup lelah menanti, ingin sekali rasanya duduk dan kemudian tidur sembari menunggu pesawat tiba di _Jepang_. Untuk itu aku mempercepat langkah dan segera mencari nomor bangku yang telah tertera pada tiket yang kupunya, beruntung aku mendapatkan kursi yang di pojok. Karena itu aku bisa menyender dan tidak mengganggu penumpang disebelahku jika ingin tidur.

Aku mendudukkan diriku pada kursi dan mengehela nafas panjang seolah kursi itu sangatlah nyaman. Sebelum aku tertidur aku telah merapikan barang-barangku terlebih dahulu aagar tidak tercecer kemana-mana. Dan setelahnya aku menyamankan diriku senyaman mungkin pada kursi dan bersiap untuk tidur. Hampir aja aku tertidur setelah satu menit terdiam dalam posisi yang sama, jika saja tidak ada penumpang yang kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Aku kemudian menoleh untuk melihat siapakah yang duduk di sebelahku untuk menjadi teman sebangku di pesawat sampai tiba di _Jepang_.

Sungguh terkejut bukan main, saat diriku mengetahui siapa yang duduk di sebelahku sekarang ini. Seorang pemuda yang seumuran denganku dengan wajah tampannya dan rambut _raven_nya yang mencuat kebelakang. Nafasku seolah tercekat saat kemudian _netra_ kami bertemu, _ametysht_ dengan _onix_. _Bersiborok_ menjadi satu dalam satu _atensi _yang menciptakan sebuah dimensi dimana hanya ada kami di dalamnya. Pemuda dalam _atensi_ku saat ini tidak lain adalah Sasuke, masa lalu yang kucoba tinggalkan di _Jerman_. Tapi seolah benang takdir mempermainkanku dengan mengikat kembali pertemuan kami setelah sebelumnya terputus.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang meluncur dari mulutku begitu juga dengannya, kami terlalu kalut dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Dan setelahnya dengan masih tanpa kata ia mengalihkan _atensi_nya kembali ke _direksi_ yang ada di depannya. Aku merasa diabaikan, hatiku sakit dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini sampai pesawat tiba di _Jepang_. Satu jam berlalu dan masih tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Hanya ada keheningan dengan yang tercipta di antara aku dan dirinya. Aku merasa gugup dan juga canggung. Aku sangat tidak siap dengan keadaan yang sepertinya, keadaan ini sungguh tidak terduga bagiku.

Saking canggungnya sampai-sampai aku menjatuhkan kaca dari dalam tasku yang akan kupakai untuk merapihkan rambutku yang terasa kurang rapih. Dan ternyata aku sangat tidak beruntung, kaca itu terjatuh dalam jangkauan pemuda itu. Sepertinya pemuda itu menyadari ada sesuatu barang yang jatuh di dekatnya, ia melihat benda apa itu dan setelahnya menunduk untuk meraih benda itu.

"Ini ," dia kemudian menyerahkan barang milikku itu kepadaku. Aku meliriknya takut-takut, dan yang kudapati hanya tatapan dingin yang ia berikan kepadaku. Seketika aku merasa kecewa karena ia sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

"T-terimakasih Sa-sasuke-_san_..." aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku, gugup. Tidak ada lagi _suffix kun_ yang dulu sering kusandingkan dengan namanya. Kini hanya _suffix_ _san_ sebagai tanda keformalan belaka.

"Hn," dia memang tetap sama seperti dulu selalu irit bicara, tapi dulu aku bisa merasakan kehangatan saat berada di sisinya. Sekarang yang kurasa saat berada di sisinya seperti ini adalah rasa hampa yang menyakitkan.

Hening kembali menyergap setelah tadi hanya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. Aku kembali tersenyum miris, _atensi_ku kini kutorehkan kearah jendela yang tepat berada di sampingku. Dari sini aku hanya bisa melihat gumpalan-gumpalan awan abu-abu yang luas. Kurasa di bawah sana sedang hujan dengan lebatnya, aku juga tidak tahu dan aku hanya menerka. Sepertinya memandangi langit jauh seribu kali lebih baik dari hanya berdiam diri pada suasana yang hampa. Tapi rasa menyenangkan itu tidak lama bertahan saat akhirnya ia membuka suara memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Kau, bagaimana kabarmu?" dengan tanpa menatapku ia memulai pembicaraan, mau tak mau aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti, aku tidak terlalu yakin ia berbicara padaku atau bukan.

"Aku berbicara padamu Hinata." Kemudian ia menatap diriku dengan _netra onyx_nya yang kelam.

"O-oh kukira kau bicara dengan siapa, kabarku baik. Bagaimana denganmu Sa-sasuke-_san_?" jawabku dengan senyuman canggung yang tersungging di bibir mungilku.

"Ya, aku juga baik." Hening seketika, tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Sadar tadi hanya sekedar basa-basi tanpa maksud tertentu, aku kembali kecewa. Akhirnya karena tidak ingin ini hanya sekedar basa-basi, aku akan memanfaatkan waktu ini sebaik mungkin. Karena setelah ini aku akan benar-benar berniat untuk melupakan pemuda ini. Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan lagi mengingat mengenai masa lalu antara aku dan dirinya.

"H-hei Sasuke-_san_? Umm... Kau ada keperluan apa kembali ke _Jepang_?" takut-takut kalau aku salah bertanya, aku mengecilkan suaraku tapi kurasa ia masih bisa mendengarnya karena kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku hanya sebentar kesana untuk mengurus perusahaan pusat. Kalau kau?" sepertinya ia sedikit ogah-ogahan untuk menjawab tapi ia paksakan. Aku bisa mengetahuinya karena bukan hanya sebentar aku bersamanya, dulu.

"Aku akan menetap di sana," mendengar jawabanku ia langsung menoleh ke arahku, mungkin ia sedikit tidak percaya.

"Bukannya kau dulu mengatakan ingin menetap di _Jerman_?" ah ternyata ia masih ingat mengenai hal itu, ingatannya bagus juga.

"Ya, itu dulu... sekarang aku ingin pulang ke _Jepang_ saja. Aku sudah tidak terlalu betah tinggal di _Jerman_." setelah aku menjelaskannya ada sedikit jeda di antara percakapan kami, sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya kembali.

"Apa karena... aku?" _'Deg'_ hatiku berdetak cukup keras dan ini terasa menyakitkan saat ia bertanya demikian. Aku sebisa mungkin menahan air mataku agar tidak lolos dari pelupuk mataku. Aku kembali menggigit bibir bawahku, terlalu bingung untuk merangkai kata apa yang tepat untuk mejawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"M-mungkin, aku ingin menangkan diri dari semua ini." sudah cukup aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku untuk tidak lolos, air mataku kemudian meleleh begitu saja menyusuri pipiku yang putih pucat.

"Maaf, suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti kenapa aku melanggar kata selamanya yang dulu selalu kuucapkan. Maaf..." mendengar penuturannya membuatku semakin terisak, aku menenggelamkan wajahku dalam telapak tanganku. Aku tidak bisa menahan kesedihan yang selama ini selalu kutahan, biarlah orang berkata apa melihatku menangis seperti ini. Aku tidak begitu peduli, bahkan kini aku mengabaikan Sasuke. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan dunia yang kubuat sendiri sesaat setelah aku mendengar penuturannya tadi.

Jika saja waktu bisa di ulang kembali dan aku tidak percaya dengan segala perkataannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan selamanya mencintaiku dan selamanya bersamaku. Mungkin sekarang aku masih bisa percaya dengan apa yang dinamakan tak terhingga atau selamanya. Tapi sekarang aku mempunyai kepercayaan lain, bahwa segalanya pasti terhingga. Seperti kebersamaanku dengannya yang terhingga.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

Huwee udah lama gak bikin Fanfict di fandom Naruto ;w;  
Aku seringnya sekarang mampir ke fandom lain sih ;w;  
Dan parahnya dateng-dateng langsung sama cerita yang ambigunya parah. Aduh Taka ini lagi galau karena gak ada si Baka yang menemani jadinya terinspirasi fict ini deh #plak ;w;

Oke deh gimana review kalian aja setelah baca fanfict ini, kritik dan saran membagun diterima! Flame sono tenggelem di laut aje yak -_-

_Sign,_

_Takamura Akashi._

.

.

_Thanks to Kuro-kun (My Lappy), Micchan ( ), and Baka (My Kohibito)._


End file.
